


The Brooklyn Serial Killers

by Torchwood3



Series: When The Worlds Superhero's Come Together [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #StuckyScaryBang2017, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Talk of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: This is the journal of The Brooklyn Serial Killers other wise known as Captain America and The Winter Soldier.Story for The Stucky Scary Bang.Note: This Story will have mentions of Harry Potter, and the Other Avengers.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Changing the Family Tree. Keep finding Holes and so I am fixing the holes I find and taking the new inspiration I have right now and running with it.

**October 15, 2017**

 

_Hello, my name is Steven Grant Rogers. You may also know me as Captain America, and this is my confessions as well as my husband’s James Buchanan Barnes. I was born July 4 th, 1918 to Sarah Caitlyn Rogers nee Murphy and Joseph Ryan Rogers. I grew up without a father, because Joseph died two months before I was born in World War 1. I met James in 4th grade and we have inseparable since then. What people don’t know is that the kind hearted, innocent guy is an act that I have always been somewhat cold hearted. When I was younger and until 1941 when I became Captain America, I was always under looked and judged by everyone because I was always in and out of the hospital with different illnesses. The Cops judged me, but they saw through my mask and was always trying to do something about it. In 1941, I presented as an Alpha and could bond with Bucky. And here I confess; I am one of the Brooklyn Serial Killers, and I have a total of over 200 kills in the war and before. _

My name is James Buchanan Barnes and you know me as the Winter Soldier and Captain America’s Best Friend. I was born March 10th, 1916 to George Mason Barnes and Winnifred Sofia Barnes nee Hubbard. I had four sisters and one brother that Steve and I loved dearly. When I was 13 years old I presented as an omega, making me the first male omega in the family. Their names were Rebecca Marie Proctor nee Barnes, Alivia Georgia Smith nee Barnes, Lillian Marie Barnes, Matthew Elijah Barnes, and Olivia Emma Anderson nee Barnes. People thank that I got cold hearted from the brain washing and torture I encountered at the hands of Hydra, but that is not the case. I have always been like this and so has Steve truth be told. I honestly find it funny that people see Steve like the sun shines out of his ass. All they see is his mask. Used to be mine to, but over the years I dropped my mask and let people see the true me. Also, here I confess I am the other Brooklyn Serial Killer and I have over 1000 kills. The ones that I have killed that I feel regret towards were the innocent ones. The ones that have killed for power and all that I don’t feel anything. Why should I?

_  
_

 


	2. The Life of Captain America

_Hello, my name is Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers and I was born on July 4, 1918 to Sarah Caitlyn Rogers nee Murphey and Joseph Ryan Rogers. My mother raised me on her own and worked multiple shifts at the hospital to pay the bills, take care of me, and pay for my medicine to keep me alive from multiple illnesses. My parents immigrated from Ireland to America in November of 1917 and had me in 1918. My father Joseph joined the Army in December and died on the last day of World War One, two months before I was born. My mother and father comes from mafia families and was rich but when my parents came to America they had no way to the money. I was named after the head of the O Murphey and the head of the Rogers mob both my grandfathers’; Francis Grant Ó Murchadha (O Murphey)and Steven Alexander Rogers. They would send money every once in a while, when they could. That money was usually used to get my medicine and pay off the hospital bills, but on rare times it was to bail me and Bucky out of jail._

_I met Jameson Barnes when I was in 4 th grade, and we have been inseparable since. When he dropped out of high school I was going to follow but I had to think about what would have happened to the family. When my mother died in ’34 both my grandfathers’ came down and made arrangements for the funeral and they were going to take me with them but at the end let me move in with Bucky. At first Grandpa Rogers’ stayed to finish my training as the head of the family. That is also when Bucky found out I am from two mafia families, and that I got my taste for blood from my grandfathers’. You see Bucky always had a dark attitude about him and he also had a taste for blood.     I made my first kill on November 20, 1933, when this guy decided that I looked like a “fag” so he was going to teach me a lesson. As usual Bucky came upon the fight and pushed him to get his attention from me, but when he pushed him I got the knife from the guy I drove it into his heart and twisted it. His name was Johnathon Michael Wilson, and he had just been released from prison. He had killed multiple girlfriends and several dozen people that were gay. Bucky helped me hid the evidence in warehouse that was abandoned. Now the fourth person we killed it brought the FBI to our door, and Grandpa Rogers helped us then, because we had killed a gang called The Vipers that thought they ruled the streets of Brooklyn. We were at first happy to leave them alone causing they weren’t hurting gay’s or the women of the city, but then they came to our part of the city and did a drive-by and killed Bucky’s father George Mason Barnes. So, if I’m not clear enough Don’t Miss with Our Family or Otherwise we will put six feet under. And no don’t think we were stupid cause used the Loew's 46th Street Theatre that was built in 1927 as a Jazz theater but got shut down a year later because of the “noise”. When we told my grandfather where the evidence was he bought the building and put it in my name. Bucky and I turned it a movie theater and I bet you money you go down there most of our shit is still down in that basement.  Now in 1941, I handed the business over to my other grandfather and it has been in the family since then, which let me tell you we are thankful._

_I presented as an Alpha when I became Captain America and went and hid mine and Bucky’s criminal records in the basement of the movie theater before I left. Bucky and I bonded in that same year I got him back. We also took time to program sayings into our brains just in case we were taken hostage and “brainwashed”, because there was no telling what Hydra had. In ’42 a group of guys thought it would be funny and took his suppressants so he luckily went into heat right after a mission and the Howling Commandos’ found out we were together, but at that point they already knew who we were so they didn’t really care about that.  And as you know Bucky fell off the train in 1945, and I followed in my father’s footsteps and “died” on the last day of the war. I wasn’t going to come without Bucky._

_Than In 2012, S.H.I.E.L.D found me and thawed me out. They didn’t expect me to be alive though. I took my time that I was under S.H.E.I.L.D being poked and prodded I kept quite because it was a government agency. And I was always taught when I am captured to keep quiet and not show who I really am underneath, especially to a government agency. I read the History books they gave me to read and got an understanding of what they expected of me, and used that to my advantage. Finally, when they released me Bucky’s great nephew Jacob Proctor helped get me back into society and then two weeks later aliens attacked New York City. After that I talked to Harrison Banner and became a confident for him to turn to. I also got joint custody of Jacob’s daughter, since he is in and out of the hospital. He was diagnosed with terminal cancer and was trying to take someone to take his daughter. I also found out that I was a strong empath and learned how to control it over the years. In 2013 Kelsey and I moved to Washington DC, and I met Samuel Wilson a counselor at the V.A. We stayed there a year and in October of 2014 Hydra showed its head and sent Bucky to kill me. As I was fighting him, I yelled “I’m with till the end of the Line” in Gaelic to tell him who it was and to get him out of his mind. He went into heat and I got him through it the best I could while trying to stop the Helicarriers’. He went to way for a while and then showed up 5 months pregnant in February of 2015. After the battle Kelsey and I had moved back to New York to the Tower. I took him in and started preparing for our first child. On June 5 of 2015 Sarah Winnifred and Joseph George Barnes-Rogers was born. On August 13 of 2015 Bucky and I got married. On February 14 of 2016 we had Nathan Alexander Barnes-Rogers, and in September 23 of this year we had Elizabeth Margret Barnes-Rogers.  I honestly couldn’t ask for more than I have now._

_Signed:  Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers October 15, 2017_


	3. Steven Grant Rogers’ Family Tree and Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note in this Family Tree Steve’s mother and father will be mention twice as well as Steve himself)

**Mothers’ Side of the Family**

**Aileen Caitlyn Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee Breathnach (Grandmother) (Omega)**

**Born: November 20, 1872**

**Died: November 21, 1941**

**Francis Grant Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Grandfather) (Alpha)**

**Born: August 28, 1873**

**Died: March 10, 1951**

**Sarah Caitlyn Rogers nee Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Mother) (Beta)**

**Born: August 28, 1898**

**Died: October 15, 1934**

**Joseph Ryan Rogers (Father) (Beta)**

**Born: June 12, 1897**

**Died: May 4, 1918**

**BRADÁN Connor Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Uncle) (Alpha)**

**Born: August 29, 1899**

**Died: September 7, 1952**

**AIDEEN BIDDY Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Aunt in Law) (Omega)**

**Born: May 3, 1899**

**Died: September 7, 1952**

**Victoria Aileen Stark nee Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Aunt) (Beta)**

**Born: February 6, 1900**

**Died: August 16, 1930**

**Matthew Howard Stark (Uncle in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: March 3, 1899**

**Died: October 5, 1973**

**Steven Grant Barnes – Rogers (Alpha) (Mutant)**

**Born: July 4 th, 1918**

**Jameson Buchanan Barnes – Rogers (Husband and Mate) (Omega) (Mutant)**

**Born: March 10, 1916**

**Christie Robert Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Cousin) (Alpha)**

**Born: August 12, 1919**

**Died: October 10, 1991**

**Sofia Maria Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee O'Byrne (Cousin in Law) (Omega)**

**Born: December 6, 1920**

**Died: May 5, 1990**

**Howard Anthony Stark (Cousin) (Beta)**

**Born: May 8, 1917**

**Died: November 7, 1987**

**Maria Elizabeth Stark nee Garcia (Cousin in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: March 5, 1918**

**Died: November 7, 1987**

**Natalia Alianovna Romanoff (Romanova) “Natasha” (Daughter) (Beta) (Mutant)**

**Born: November 12, 1980**

**Sarah Winnifred Barnes – Rogers (Daughter) (Omega) (Mutant)**

**Born: June 5, 2015**

**Joseph George Barnes – Rogers (Son) (Beta) (Mutant)**

**Born: June 5, 2015**

**Nathan Alexander Barnes – Rogers (Son) (Omega) (Wizard/Mutant)**

**Born: February 14, 2016**

**Elizabeth Margret Barnes – Rogers (Daughter) (Alpha) (Mutant/Witch)**

**Born: September 23, 2017**

**Alexander Joseph Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Alpha) (2 nd Cousin)**

**Born: June 6, 1942**

**Christina Ann Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee Mason (Omega) (2 nd Cousin in Law)**

**Born: March 2, 1943**

**Died: January 8, 2013**

**Anthony Edward Stark “Tony” (Beta) (2 nd Cousin)**

**Born: May 29, 1970**

**Virginia Elizabeth Stark nee Potts “Pepper” (Beta) (2 nd Cousin in Law) (Mutant)**

**Born: May 17, 1970**

**Maria Margret Stark (Mutant) (3 rd Cousin) (Alpha)**

**Born: September 20, 2017**

**Anthony Howard Stark (Mutant) (3 rd Cousin) (Beta) **

**Born: September 20, 2017**

**Edward Alexander Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (3 rd Cousin) (Beta) (Wizard)**

**Born: May 22, 1971**

**Annabell Marie Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) nee Johnson (3 rd Cousin in Law) (Witch) (Beta)**

**Born: March 10, 1973**

**Died: July 8, 2012**

**Sarah Christine Jones nee Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (3 rd Cousin) (Beta) **

**Born: August 6, 1972**

**Robert Edward Jones (3 rd Cousin in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: May 22, 1971**

**Christopher Robert Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Wizard) (4 th Cousin) (Alpha)**

**Born: June 12, 2003**

**Alexandra Alesia Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Witch) (4 th Cousin) (Beta) **

**Born: July 4, 2004**

**Brandon Steven Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Wizard) (4 th Cousin) (Beta)**

**Born: March 1, 2005**

**Abigal Isobell Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Witch) (4 th Cousin) (Beta)**

**Born: July 8, 2012**

**Steve’s Father’s Side of the Family**

**CLÍODHNA ÉABHA Rogers nee Ó Ceallaigh (Grandmother) (Omega)**

**Born: September 13, 1872**

**Died: November 20, 1948**

**Steven Alexander Rogers (Grandfather) (Alpha)**

**Born: October 31, 1871**

**Died: December 15, 1949**

**Joseph Ryan Rogers (Father) (Beta)**

**Born: June 12, 1897**

**Died: May 4, 1918**

**Sarah Caitlyn Rogers nee Ó Murchadha (O Murphey) (Mother) (Beta)**

**Born: August 28, 1898**

**Died: October 15, 1934**

**Steven Grant Barnes – Rogers (Alpha) (Mutant)**

**Born: July 4th, 1918**

**Jameson Buchanan Barnes – Rogers (Husband and Mate) (Omega) (Mutant)**

**Born: March 10, 1916**

**Natalia Alianovna Romanoff (Romanova) “Natasha” (Daughter) (Beta) (Mutant)**

**Born: November 12, 1980**

**Sarah Winnifred Barnes – Rogers (Daughter) (Omega) (Mutant)**

**Born: June 5, 2015**

**Joseph George Barnes – Rogers (Son) (Beta) (Mutant)**

**Born: June 5, 2015**

**Nathan Alexander Barnes – Rogers (Son) (Omega) (Wizard/Mutant)**

**Born: February 14, 2016**

**Elizabeth Margret Barnes – Rogers (Daughter) (Alpha) (Mutant/Witch)**

**Born: September 23, 2017**

**Steve’s POV**

_Well this is my family tree. I think my life is great, I have my mate back, I have my team, and I have five wonderful children. I also have my wonderful niece’s and nephew’s. I know this calmness in our lives right now won’t stay but I am going to enjoy it while I can._


	4. The Life of The Winter Soldier

                        Hello, my name is Jameson Buchanan Barnes-Rogers, and I was born March 10th, 1916 to Winnifred Sofia Barnes nee Hubbard and George Mason Barnes. I had four little sisters and one brother. Rebecca Marie Proctor nee Barnes, Alivia Georgia Smith nee Barnes, Lillian Marie Barnes, Matthew Elijah Barnes, and Olivia Emma Anderson nee Barnes. I met Steve Rogers in 4th grade, and yes, I am two years older than him but at the time I didn’t give a shit about school and failed 4th grade twice. I didn’t really put any effort in until Steve and I started hanging out. From then on, we were in the same grade and I protected him in school until I dropped out and started working to help with my family and Steve. At the age of 13 I presented as the first male omega of my family. My mom got extra suppressants to help me hide that I was an omega, because being a male Omega in the 1900’s is pretty much a death sentence. In 1933, Steve made his first kill at the age of 15, while I made my first kill at the age of 16. I knew about Steve’s taste for blood because I have the same taste for it. That is one of the reasons I wasn’t so shocked that he killed him, cause if he didn’t I would have killed the guy. My first kill was when I got into a fight with an alpha that came after me. His name was Lucas Abell and he was an alpha that would work with me at the docks. He came after me when he somehow found out I was with Steve. I know he lived in the complex and he was one of the ones all ways picking fights with Steve. The walls where thin at the apartments so when we had sex or anything like that we had to in the living room, and besides it was a gay neighborhood. I found out he found out about us at the gay club, where Steve worked Tuesday and Saturday nights. He had threatened to call the cops so I ended him. He made the one mistake most of the people make, he threatened my family. We didn’t need the cops to search our place or our parents place, especially since they were already on our case about robbing a few of the places around here. Steve is my everything.  Well we found this old abandoned jazz theater and started using the basement of it to hide evidence. In ’34 mamma Sarah died of tuberculosis and I got to meet Steve’s grandfathers’. At first, they were going to take him with them but once they saw that he didn’t want to leave and to live with me, his grandfather Rogers stayed for a year to help with his training of the Head of the Family. That is when I found out he is not from one but two mafia families and Grandpa Rogers helped us when the FBI came to our door, because my father George Mason Barnes was shot and killed in a drive-by by the Vipers. So, we went after them. He got them off of our trail and helped us buy the theater and turn it into a movie theater and a regular theater to do plays and concerts in, and we put it in Steve’s name and it will go to his family if he dies cause that way my family won’t find the evidence of the murders we have committed.

                    In 1941, I got drafted into the army. And I met a few of the Howling Commandos’ and got captured a few months after getting drafted and training. We were in captivity for two whole months before Steve came and saved us. When we got back I found out Steve presented as an Alpha and we bonded. Let me tell you though I was not happy when I found out he signed up to be a Science Experiment. Let me tell you it was kind of funny how The Howling Commandos found out about us being the Brooklyn Serial Killers. They say the way we kill and noticed it matched the description of the way our victims were killed and they confronted us with Peggy and Howard. People think that Peggy and Howard aren’t members of the Howling Commandos because they didn’t fight with us, but that isn’t true. They became a part of the Howling Commandos when they all agreed to keep quiet about who we really are.  

                   In 1942, the Howling Commandos’ helped me hide the facts the 1. I am an Omega, and 2. That Steve and I are together.  In 1945, I fell off the train when I jumped in front of Steve. Do I regret it no, I knew if by some miracle I survived the fall on of the guys would find me, and that is exactly what happened when I was sent to kill Howard Stark in 1987.  In 1941, we decided to program sayings in our subconscious and brains just in case we were captured and there was honestly no telling what Hydra could do to you. And honestly it was a good thing to, because Hydra managed to fucking brainwash me, and program their own words in. In 1987, when I went to kill Howard and his wife he managed to say the saying and I woke up enough to get them the hell out of there. I told them what I knew but Hydra managed to corner us in Russia, trying to get my daughter. They took me back in and killed Howard and Maria. What people don’t know is that I was rapped multiple times them trying to get me pregnant when I went into heat because my body was in shock from the fall. But what people don’t know unless they are a Omega themselves is that when us omega’s are bonded than no matter how many times someone raps you no pregnancy will stick long unless it’s your mates. In 1979, they injected me with Steve’s sperm instead and the pregnancy stuck, and on November 10th of 1980 I had my little Natalia. After she was born they took her away from me and was raised with the Romanova family until she was six years old. And then they sold me to the Red Room to train the girls. The Red Room assigned me to Natalia and I got her out of there when she was 15 years old in 1995. I trained her to not only stand on her own we managed to program a saying for just me and her that would delete the rest of the sayings that was programed by Hydra. To help her get away I started a fire and a fight. Once she got away, I allowed myself to get caught because I knew Hydra would need me more and that would be my chance to get away. In 2014, I was sent after Nickolas Fury and my mate Steve. When we were fight on the bridge Steve managed to say the saying and so did Natalia. I went in heat and Steve helped me through it while trying to fight Hydra. After my heat, I left to find myself Steve wasn’t happy but as long as I came home by the end of the year he would stay home and not search for me. Two months later I found out I was pregnant and went home when I hit my fifth month of Pregnancy. On June 5th of 2015 I had my little Joseph and little Sarah. Then I had my little Nathan on February 14 of 2016. That was a wonderful Valentine’s day gift for both Steve and I. And then I had my little Elizabeth on September 23 of this year. I have my mate, children, and a team that is behind us. I couldn’t ask for more. I also have my niece’s and nephew’s. And I have just signed papers to adopt my great-great niece.

            **_Signed Jameson Buchanan Barnes – Rogers October 15, 2017_**


	5. The Family Tree of Jameson Buchanan Barnes - Rogers

**Grandparents (Unknown)**

**Winnifred Sofia Barnes nee Hubbard (Mother) (Omega)**

**Born: November 15, 1898**

**Died: July 8, 1942**

**George Mason Barnes (Father) (Alpha)**

**Born: December 20, 1897**

**Died: April 14, 1934**

**Jameson Buchanan Barnes – Rogers (Omega) (Mutant)**

**Born: March 10, 1916**

**Steven Grant Barnes – Rogers (Husband and Mate) (Alpha) (Mutant)**

**Born: July 4, 1918**

**Natalia Alianovna Romanoff (Romanova) “Natasha” (Daughter) (Beta) (Mutant)**

**Born: November 12, 1980**

**Sarah Winnifred Barnes – Rogers (Daughter) (Omega) (Mutant)**

**Born: June 5, 2015**

**Joseph George Barnes – Rogers (Son) (Beta) (Mutant)**

**Born: June 5, 2015**

**Nathan Alexander Barnes – Rogers (Son) (Omega) (Wizard/Mutant)**

**Born: February 14, 2016**

**Elizabeth Margret Barnes – Rogers (Daughter) (Alpha) (Mutant/Witch)**

**Born: September 23, 2017**

**Rebecca Marie Proctor nee Barnes (Sister) (Beta)**

**Born: April 8, 1920**

**Died: April 13, 2003**

**William Alexander Proctor (Brother in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: September 22, 1919**

**Died: November 21, 2002**

**Alexander George Proctor (Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: March 15, 1938**

**Died: September 14, 1983**

**Charlotte Samantha Proctor nee Benson (Niece in law) (Beta)**

**Born: June 18, 1939**

**Died: March 12, 1989**

**Jacob Alexander Proctor (Great Nephew) (Alpha)**

**Born: September 14, 1958**

**Died: November 10, 1994**

**Jewlie Ann Proctor nee Johnson (Great Niece in Law) (Omega)**

**Born: November 20, 1959**

**Died: November 10, 1994**

**Kimberly Marie Proctor (Great – Great Niece in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: August 17, 1979**

**Died: November 10, 1994**

**Seth Jacob Proctor (Great – Great Nephew in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: September 6, 1980**

**Died: November 10, 1994**

**Jacob George Proctor (Great – Great Nephew in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: October 14, 1981**

**Died: June 14, 2013**

**Samantha Annabell Proctor nee Adams (Great – Great Niece in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: September 20, 1982**

**Kelsey Rebecca Barnes – Rogers (Proctor) (Mutant) (Beta) (Great – Great – Great Niece)**

**Born: July 4, 2003**

**Winnifred Sarah Wilson nee Proctor (Niece) (Beta)**

**Born: July 7, 1939**

**Nathan William Wilson (Nephew in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: September 20, 1938**

**Sarah Elizabeth Moore nee Wilson (Great Niece) (Omega)**

**Born: October 3, 1963**

**Gabriel Anthony Wilson (Great Nephew in Law) (Alpha)**

**Born: January 1, 1962**

**Victoria Asha Moore (Great – Great Niece) (Alpha)**

**Born: September 4, 1996**

**Steven Buchanan Wilson (Great Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: May 19, 1965**

**Jameson Grant Wilson (Great Nephew) (Alpha)**

**Born: March 11, 1969**

**George Mason Wilson (Great Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: December 8, 1973**

**Samuel Thomas Wilson (Great Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: September 23, 1978**

**Alivia Georgia Smith nee Barnes (Sister) (Beta)**

**Born: August 13, 1923**

**Died: December 12, 1958**

**Jayden Eli Smith (Brother in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: November 20, 1922**

**Died: December 12, 1958**

**Elizabeth Abagail Smith (Niece) (Alpha)**

**Born: March 10, 1945**

**Died: December 12, 1958**

**Steven George Smith (Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: March 10, 1945**

**Died: December 12, 1958**

**George Jameson Smith (Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: April 5, 1947**

**Died: December 12, 1958**

**Lillian Marie Barnes (Sister) (Omega)**

**Born: May 5, 1927**

**Died: July 8, 1942**

**Matthew Elijah Barnes (Brother) (Alpha)**

**Born: May 5, 1927**

**Died: May 7, 1961**

**Savannah Aaron Barnes nee Hill (Sister in Law) (Omega)**

**Born: October 20, 1930**

**Death: May 7, 1961**

**Michael Jameson Barnes (Nephew) (Alpha)**

**Born: January 5, 1947**

**Death: May 7, 1961**

**Sarah Lillian Barnes (Niece) (Omega)**

**Born: June 5, 1949**

**Death: May 7, 1961**

**Elizabeth Winnifred Barton nee Barnes (Niece) (Beta)**

**Born: December 3, 1950**

**Death: October 10, 1996**

**Samuel Martin Barton (Nephew in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: February 20, 1949**

**Death: October 10, 1996**

**Barney Samuel Barton (Great Nephew) (Alpha)**

**Born: October 6, 1970**

**Death: January 5, 2006**

**Clinton Francis Barton (Great Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: January 7, 1971**

**Laura Lee Barton (Great Niece in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: April 20, 1972**

**Cooper Anthony Barton (Great – Great Nephew) (Omega)**

**Born: May 12, 2007**

**Lila Marie Barton (Great – Great Niece) (Beta)**

**Born: February 14, 2010**

**Nathaniel Nickolas Barton (Great – Great Nephew) (Alpha)**

**Born: September 9, 2017**

**Olivia Emma Anderson nee Barnes (Sister) (Beta)**

**Born: May 13, 1930**

**Death: September 20, 1970**

**Benjamin Harrison Anderson (Brother in Law) (Beta) (Mutant)**

**Born: September 13, 1928**

**Death: September 20, 1971**

**Olivia Winnifred Evans nee Anderson (Niece) (Beta)**

**Born: May 19, 1953**

**Death: October 31, 2004**

**Harrison Anthony Evans (Nephew in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: March 24, 1952**

**Death: October 31, 2004**

**Petunia Evelyn Dursley nee Evans (Great Niece) (Beta)**

**Born: August 4, 1973**

**Vernon Phillip Dursley (Great Nephew in Law) (Beta)**

**Born: September 14, 1972**

**Dudley Vernon Dursley (Great – Great Nephew) (Beta)**

**Born: June 15, 2003**

**Lillian Rosalie Potter nee Evans (Great Niece) (Beta) (Mutant/Witch)**

**Born: November 6, 1974**

**Death: October 31, 2004**

**Jameson Charles Potter (Great Nephew in Law) (Wizard)**

**Born: September 15, 1973**

**Death: October 31, 2004**

**Harrison Jameson Potter – Black (Great – Great Nephew) (Mutant/Wizard)**

**Born: July 31, 2003**

**Bucky’s POV**

Well everyone that is everyone in my family tree, but here are a few facts about a few of them I found out. My Nephew in law Benjamin Anderson was raised by his mom. His father who is Professor Charles Xavier did not know about him, because his mother kept the information from the Professor. Now my Niece and Nephew in law Olivia and Harrison Evans adopted boy from their neighborhood by the name of Severus Tobias Snape. I consider him and his family my niece’s and nephew’s just like Harry Banner. Severus Tobias Snape married a woman by the name of Juliet Marie Snape nee Johnson. He was born January 9, 1974. They had two kids, Lillian Olivia Snape and Harrison Anthony Snape. Lillian was born on May 13, 1998 and Harrison was born on August 2, 1999. Just because their father was adopted does not mean they are not family, because they are. Now Harrison Banner was adopted at the age of 5 by Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, but he had officially adopted him when he turned 10, on July 31, 2012. They changed his name to Harrison Jameson Anthony Banner. Let me tell you I am really proud of him, he has been through hell and back, and yes, he has that dark side like Steve and I but he is sweet, smart, and really talented. And he is the second male Omega in my family. He and Kelsey are really turning into great adults, I’m so proud of them, and I am happy that when he needs help or has questions he comes to me and Steve, now when he is scared and has a flashback he goes to his father but that is only to be expected. Great now I am rambling I better go check on my children. I will probably hand you over to Steve now.

**_Signed Jameson Buchanan Barnes_ **

**Steve’s POV**

Hi everyone, well you know our past and family trees now, and some of what happened in 2014. All I got to say is please leave my family alone. Do not threaten them. I’m talking to you Ross. Just leave them alone and let us live our lives. You people leave us alone and don’t threaten or hurt my family we won’t come after you people. And yes, that includes Tony Stark for you people trying putting hits on them. And if we can’t come after you we will send Deadpool after you, and believe me you don’t want that either. I also know a few of the Villains that I can pay to go after you if threaten or hurt them. Like Victor von Doom, (he owes me a life debt and I will use that if I have to), The Joker (he and Harley Quinn owes my Nephew a debt), Loki (he is especially partial to my children like an Uncle to them), Deadshot (he is pretty cool guy), and finally Captain Cold. Bucky would put a bullet through your head, and I would play with you first and then finally slit your throat watching the blood spill from your body. Cause remember I may be Captain America but my mate is the Winter Soldier and my daughter is Black Widow. So just remember who we are when you think of crossing us or pissing us off. And if you need help we will still help the city and villains trying to take over the world we won’t stop doing that. We may retire when our kids get to be in middle school. Just to you people know as long as you don’t threaten our family we will help and protect our city, our home and we will protect Earth from any aliens that try and take Earth. And please just because some of us have powers and abilities you don’t doesn’t mean we aren’t human, well except Thor and Loki of course. Here are some pictures of our kids:

**_Sarah Winnifred Barnes – Rogers June 5, 2015_ **

**_Godfather: Dr. Robert Bruce Banner_ **

**_Godmother: Natalia Alianovna Romanoff (Romanova) “Natasha”_ **

**_Joseph George Barnes – Rogers June 5, 2015_ **

**_Godfather: Dr. Robert Bruce Banner_ **

**_Godmother: Natalia Alianovna Romanoff (Romanova) “Natasha”_ **

**_Nathan Alexander Barnes – Rogers February 14, 2016_ **

**_Godfather: Anthony Edward Stark “Tony”_ **

**_Godmother: Virginia Elizabeth Stark nee Potts “Pepper”_ **

****

**_Elizabeth Margret Barnes – Rogers September 23, 2017_ **

**_Godfather: Samuel Thomas Wilson_ **

**_Godmother: Maria Samantha Hill_ **

**__ **

**_November 12, 1980 Little Natalia @ 11:55 pm_ **

****  


**_Little Natalia on November 12, 1987 7 years old_ **

****  


_**Little Natalia 15 years old June 15, 1995 before she left** _

_**** _

**_Natalia Alianovna Romanoff (Romanova) “Natasha” November 12, 1980_ **

**_Signed Steven Grant Rogers (Captain America) and Jameson Buchanan Barnes (The Winter Soldier) or The Brooklyn Serial Killers_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pictures are from Google they aren't mine


End file.
